Stellar Empires
Stellar Empires is a newer game in the CC Genre, originally created as a joint effort between Quill and Teran Marine as ‘Diplomacy and War’. It is notable in that it utilizes a Project-Point system. DAW was released on the 29th of October at around 6pm Central. It has since been taken offline. Stellar Empires, launched solely by Quill was released on the 27th of December, 2011. It aims to be somewhere between NC and CYOC in terms of rigidity and how realistic it is. "Jump into the universe of Stellar Empires, and experience a new type of gameplay never experienced in the nation creation genre. You are free to create a unique country and no two countries will be similar. Choose your own path in the game, to be an evil country, or a good country. Are you a risk taker, hoping for a high-reward? Start on a very dangerous planet in hopes to find prosperity, and riches early on. {C}You have dozens of different options where you can take your country. It is your choice. Can you survive the dangers of this galaxy, and solar system? Do you have what it takes to make prosperity through the struggles of the universe? Are you able to outsmart your fellow players? Test your intelligence and wits in Stellar Empires!" Point-Project system A key difference in SE to the other games in the CC genre at the time of its release was the Points system. Developed by Quill and Teran as a medium with which to combat the constant arguing found in CC games about whose tech is better. Every player starts off with 100 points, to distribute through 25 categories preset in the game as they wish. Each point is about equivalent of a years time invested in a project. Thus, if a player intends to heavily work on space travel, they can invest more of their initial points into it. Thus, after a player has started in the game, projects started, and then completed,(in the fashion of other CC games) will contribute to the Player Nations point count. If a two or more players jointly work on a project, they number of points they each get per year is slightly increased over the number they would get working alone. Also, as an added bonus for activity, every 20 pages in the threads give all players who participated 10 extra points to use as they will, this is called the "Cycle Bonus". Another way to obtain points is in war. By solely participating in a war, win or lose, a player will gain 10 points. If the player is on the winning side, they obtain 30 points. Points are also awarded for some NPC interactions. Point Categories: *Space *Conventional forces *Uniforms and combat suits *Special forces/Operations *Detection *Stealth *Missiles *Energy weapons *Projectile weapons *Shields *Armour *Repair *Training/morale *EW/cyberwarfare *Counter-EW/cyberdefense *Economy *Research/education *Travel *Robotics *Cybernetics *Genetics/Medicine *Industry *Social services *Espionage *Counter-Espionage Planet Lore Despite Earths existence in SE, many players prefer to start in a second system, which is populated with various forms of advanced civilizations and races. Yellowstone Harsh and forbidding, Yellowstone is toxic to most forms of life. It does however house the Imperial Empire of Numen and The Kingdom of Kazbakk in its poisonous embrace. Thoone Windswept is not quite an adequate term for Thoone, being the planet with the wildest weather that has yet been recorded by Sentient life in SE. Morte A dead planet, of which little is known. Besadal Largely covered in water, this planet is the home to many amphibious races. Nations include The Vasari Empire, and The Ascendant Deep. Kholodnyi Cold and icy, Kholodnyi is much like the Fictional "Hoth", but with sentient Penguins. The primary nation there is Réqublic des Îles d'Or. Antiga Very much like earth, but dominated by the current superpower. New Haven Also much like earth, this is the encouraged starting location for less experienced(and even veteran) players to start the game. The Watchers , The Empire of Time , and New London call this planet home. Fira Prime Hot is a simple way to describe Fira Prime, with a lot of lava and dangerous movements in the rock, it is rich in minerals. The Imperium Solis and Eergos hail from here. Sahara Sahara also gets a bit of the moniker: Hot, though with a different type of meaning. Sahara is essentially a planet sized desert, inhabited by various forms of life. It is also the stronghold of the Illuminated, but the Kingdom of Senet is asserting its independence. Former and Existing Plots *Morte (Note: This may refer to the actual planet and its explorations, or it may refer to Omni's plot series that is somehow related to Morte.) Player List *Quill *The Omni1 *Vrangr Wayne *Forum Lord *Volcano *Djinn Spell *AmunRa *F3NR3L *Fuzzles32 *123xyz8 *Nuts330 *Pen Par *FarmaScape *Royal Mythos Rankings Note: Omni is not on the list due to allegations of cheating. First World (Superpowers) 1: UTF Second World 1: The Illuminated (NPC) Third World 1: The Empire of Time (Forum Lord) (New Haven) 2: Kra'Lyr (Volcano1qaz) (Yellowstone) 3: Eergos (Vrangyr Wayne) (Fira Prime) 4: The Kingdom of Senet (Djinn Spell) (Sahara) 5: Southern United Democracies (Quill) (Earth) 6: The Imperial Empire of Numen (F3NR3L) (Yellowstone) 7: Imperium Solis (Amunra) (Fira Prime) 8: New London (Fuzzles) (New Haven) 9: The New United States (Gnuispir8) (Earth) 10: The Ascendant Deep (Royal Mythos) (Besadal) 11:Republic of Futoma and Surrounding Islands (Danokozmo) (Besadal) 12: Kingdom of the Kazbakk (Nuts330) (Yellowstone) 13: The Vasari Empire (Pen Par) (Besadal) 14: Réqublic des Îles d'Or (Farmascape) (Kholodyni) 15: Empire of the Ever Rising and Never Setting Sun (123xyz8) (Earth) 16: The New Republic of Bavaria (so... who owns this again? Category:Game Category:Stellar Empires